Haunted
by Viselle
Summary: Suara-suara itu bergema di benaknya, tak berhenti meski ia mencoba melakukan segala hal untuk menghentikannya.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Haunted**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_a.n : Pernyihir dalam fic ini bukan seperti penyihir-penyihir dalam buku Harry Potter yang memakai tongkat sihir dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra, tapi seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, seperti kemampuan mengobati atau mendapat penglihatan masa depan._

...

**Prolog **

...

Di sinilah tempat tinggalnya, di jalanan. Tempatnya makan—jika ia ingat dan bisa mendapatkannya. Tempatnya tidur, meski hanya beralas kardus bekas dan berselimut kain usang yang ia bawa di dalam ranselnya yang lusuh.

Tetapi bahkan di sini pun ia tak dapat bersembunyi dari suara-suara itu. Mereka tetap berbisik... di dalam kepalanya, suara-suara itu bergema di benaknya, tak berhenti meski ia mencoba melakukan segala hal untuk menghentikannya.

Ia tak dapat membuat suara-suara itu pergi.

Kardus yang sudah kusut bergeser di bawahnya saat Rukia meringkuk seperti bola di dinding bata. Bau makanan busuk dan popok kotor melayang dari bak sampah di dekat tempatnya berbaring, tapi ia hampir tak menyadari hal itu. Rukia hampir tak menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di luar kepalanya.

Ia menekankan kedua telapak tangannya ke telinga, berusaha menghalau suara-suara itu masuk. Itu bukanlah suara lalu lintas jalan di Karakura, bukan gumaman percakapan yang mengalir dari ujung lorong tempat bayang-bayang bersembunyi di kegelapan untuk melakukan transaksi narkoba. Suara-suara yang ia hindari adalah suara-suara yang muncul dalam kepalanya, suara-suara yang mengganggunya sejak setahun terakhir.

Usahanya sia-sia. Intensitas suara itu semakin meningkat, penglihatannya menggelap, lampu jalan, bintang-bintang, dan api di ujung lorong mengecil dan buram ketika pendengarannya menajam.

"Di mana Rukia berada?"

Bayang-bayang menari dengan latar belakang hitam saat ia mencoba mengenali suara itu.

"Kita harus menemukannya sebelum pria itu menemukannya!"

Rukia belum pernah mendengar suara itu, tetapi anehnya terasa begitu akrab. Siapa pemilik suara itu?

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menggali dalam ingatannya tentang pemilik suara itu. Kepingan kenangan merasuk ingatannya, sebuah rumah mungil berhalaman luas, di depannya terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang di salah satu dahannya digantungi ayunan, dua gadis kecil bermain di sana, yang lebih besar mendorong ayunan sekuat tenaga, sementara yang lebih kecil tertawa riang saat tubuhnya terayun-ayun di udara. Gadis yang lebih kecil itu adalah dirinya, dan yang lebih besar adalah kakak perempuannya, Hisana.

"Jika pria itu menemukan Rukia lebih dulu, dia akan membunuhnya seperti yang lain. Seperti dia membunuh kakakku."

Kepingan kenangan itu memudar, berganti dengan suara-suara lain memanggilnya, bercampur aduk di kepalanya, gema dari pikiran dan ketakutan yang pernah ia dengar.

"Aku bukan penyihir."

"Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Kumohon... aku masih ingin hidup..."

Tetapi si pembunuh tidak memedulikan permohonan mereka, dan suara para wanita itu bangkit dalam jeritan-jeritan kengerian dan kesakitan. Rukia mengernyit karena volume suara yang ia dengar mengancam untuk memecahkan tengkoraknya, dan ia bergidik ngeri dengan kesengsaraan yang terdengar dalam jeritan. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia mendengar suara mereka, berapa sering suara itu berulang dalam kepalanya, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara itu dari benaknya. Tidak hanya jeritan yang ia dengar tetapi juga kesakitan yang mereka rasakan. Ia merasakan api yang menghanguskan tubuh mereka, membakar hidup-hidup. Simpul tali melukai kulitnya, mengikat erat di sekeliling leher sampai akhirnya memutuskan napas terakhir yang dimiliki. Puing-puing batu tersusun di atas tubuhnya, berat batu menindihnya hingga ia kehilangan nyawa.

Ia ingin menolong wanita-wanita itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu di mana berada. Ia tidak dapat melihat para wanita itu atau keadaan di sekeliling mereka, ia hanya bisa mendengar. Bahkan jika ia dapat menemukan mereka berada, ia pasti akan terlambat. Ia ingin memberikan pertolongan, tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia bahkan tak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri.

Jeritan pertama yang ia dengar setahun lalu, penuh dengan kesengsaraan, ketakutan, dan begitu menyedihkan. Dan jeritan itulah yang membawanya kemari, ke jalanan. Hidup beratap langit beralas tanah, berselimut debu.

Sebelum mendengar jeritan itu, ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mengendalikan bakat—kemampuan membaca pikiran yang sudah ia miliki sejak kecil. Ia menjalani hidup normal, pergi ke sekolah, bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah rumah sakit.

Kini ia hanya mencoba bertahan, menunggu sampai teriakan berikutnya... adalah teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

...

bersambung...

...

Halo, semuanya! Saya datang lagi dengan fic baru, padahal utang fic masih numpuk. Tenang... biar numpuk tapi bakal dicicil terus kok. Hehe...

Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	2. Satu

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Haunted**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_a.n : Pernyihir dalam fic ini bukan seperti penyihir-penyihir dalam buku Harry Potter yang memakai tongkat sihir dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra, tapi seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, seperti kemampuan mengobati atau mendapat penglihatan masa depan._

...

**Satu**

...

Apakah mereka penyihir? Mereka tidak mengucapkan mantra-mantra, tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ajaib, atau menyembuhkan orang dengan menggunakan ramuan-ramuan dan tanaman obat-obatan seperti yang sering dituliskan dalam dongeng-dongeng penyihir. Mereka hanya memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Orihime Inoue, gadis itu memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan seseorang, dan Hisana Kuchiki, wanita itu memiliki kekuatan untuk meramalkan masa depan. Mereka adalah sepupu, kedua ibu mereka bersaudara, dan menurut mereka dari darah ibu merekalah kemampuan istimewa itu berasal. Nenek moyang mereka, Retsu Unohana adalah penyihir, yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh juga kekuatan meramalkan masa depan. Setiap wanita di garis keturunan Retsu Unohana memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Dan kini garis keturunan itu terancam terputus, mereka berdua dan seorang gadis yang belum ditemukan adalah wanita-wanita terakhir yang ada dalam garis keluarga. Wanita-wanita lainnya secara beruntun ditemukan tak bernyawa setahun terakhir. Wanita-wanita itu dibunuh dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup, digantung, ditenggelamkan dan ditumpuki batu, cara yang digunakan orang-orang jaman dulu untuk membunuh seorang penyihir. Dan sampai sekarang pelakunya masih belum bisa ditangkap.

Ichigo Kurosaki menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu kantornya yang kecil, mata madunya menatap dua wanita yang duduk di hadapannya, mereka adalah Hisana Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue, calon kliennya. Calon klien yang membawa permintaan yang membuatnya mengernyit dan berpikir untuk menolaknya saja, bukan karena permintaan itu sangat sulit tapi karena sangat aneh.

Mereka memintanya mencari seorang gadis, adik Hisana yang sudah 16 tahun menghilang. Sebenarnya permintaan untuk mencari seseorang bukanlah hal sulit bagi Ichigo, andai saja Hisana tidak mengatakan jika adiknya sedang dikejar seorang pemburu penyihir.

Pemburu penyihir di abad 21? Yang benar saja!

Ichigo merapatkan rahangnya, memandang kedua wanita itu dengan pandangan menilai. Perasaan tak percaya mengganggunya. Ia seorang detektif. Meskipun ia sering menggunakan instingnya, namun ia lebih sering mengacu pada bukti-bukti. Bukti nyata. Bagaimana bisa ia berrgantung pada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, sesuatu yang tidak ia percayai?

Ia berusaha menekan rasa tidak percayanya. Mereka adalah klien, dan ia sudah berkomitmen memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada klien yang memilih memakai jasanya.

"Bisa anda memberikan foto terakhirnya?" tanya Ichigo pada Hisana.

Hisana menggeleng. "Saya tidak punya. Saya berpisah darinya saat berumur sembilan tahun, waktu itu Rukia baru lima tahun. Setelah orangtua kami meninggal, Dinas Sosial mengambil alih hak asuh atas saya dan Rukia. Mereka memisahkan kami, saya diadopsi sebuah keluarga di Soul Society, tapi saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rukia."

Ichigo mengernyit. Pekerjaan ini tidak akan mudah dan pasti akan memakan waktu.

"Tapi saya melihatnya dalam mimpiku, dia sangat mirip denganku. Aku bisa membuatkan sketsanya," kata Hisana.

Kernyitan Ichigo semakin dalam, bukan karena tugasnya kali ini sulit, sebab sebelum ini ia pernah menyelesaikan yang lebih sulit, tapi karena kliennya selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang di telinganya begitu asing. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tak percaya dengan sihir.

"Itu pasti akan sangat membantu." Ichigo beranjak menuju meja, mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Hisana.

Hisana lalu mulai menggoreskan mata pensilnya, membentuk gambar wajah seorang gadis. Dari gambar itu terlihat jika adik wanita itu memang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Namanya Rukia, dia memiliki mata berwarna ungu, dia sangat cantik."

Mau tak mau Ichigo harus setuju dengan ucapan wanita itu. Gadis di sketsa itu memang cantik. Mirip dengan Hisana tapi terlihat lebih manis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mencari keterangan tentang Rukia di Dinas Sosial," kata Ichigo.

"Jangan. Kau bisa mulai mencari di gang-gang sempit di daerah pinggiran kota. Dia di sana, tidur di samping sebuah tempat sampah besar. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menganggap tempat itu sebagai rumahnya." Saat mengatakan itu Hisana hampir menangis. Orihime menyerahkan selembar tisu padanya. "Hidupnya benar-benar menderita sekarang. Dia ketakutan, dia tahu pembunuh itu mengejarnya."

Ichigo menatap Hisana lagi, logikanya mengatakan untuk bekerja dengan caranya sendiri, pergi ke Dinas Sosial lalu mencari keterangan tentang Rukia. Tapi instingnya mengatakan sebaliknya, firasatnya berkata ia harus menuruti Hisana, memercayai jika wanita itu memang memiliki 'penglihatan'.

"Saya akan mencarinya," akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Kita harus segera menemukannya," kata Hisana.

"Jika pria itu menemukan Rukia lebih dulu, dia akan membunuhnya seperti yang lain. Seperti dia membunuh kakakku," Orihime menambahkan.

Ichigo tahu tentang kasus pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang dimaksud Orihime, seorang temannya di kepolisian bertanggung jawab atas kasus itu. Ia pernah terlibat dalam salah satu kasus karena mendapat permintaan untuk mencari si korban, gadis 17 tahun bernama Ururu Tsumugiya, korban kedua pembunuhan berantai itu.

Total sudah ada lima wanita yang terbunuh setahun terakhir, wanita pertama bernama Ryou Kuneida, 38 tahun, meninggal akibat dibakar di tiang pancang di tengah sebuah kebun teh. Korban kedua, Ururu Tsumugiya, 17 tahun, meninggal karena ditenggelamkan di kolam renang sekolahnya, saat ditemukan kaki dan tangannya terikat erat dan ikatan di kakinya terhubung dengan sebuah besi pemberat. Korban ketiga, Lisa Yadoumaru, 32 tahun, awal tahun lalu ditemukan tergantung tak bernyawa di langit-langit apartemennya, dugaan awal wanita itu bunuh diri tapi bukti-bukti di TKP serta hasil visum menyatakan wanita itu dibunuh. Korban keempat, Mizuho Asano, 30 tahun, jaksa wilayah Karakura itu ditemukan tak bernyawa di area pertokoan lama, meninggal akibat tertimbun dinding bata yang sengaja dirobohkan dengan peledak. Korban terakhir ditemukan dua bulan yang lalu, bernama Rangiku Inoue, 27 tahun, meninggal dengan cara yang sama dengan korban pertama. Dan Hisana Kuchiki hampir menjadi korban keenam, wanita itu disekap dan hampir dibakar di rumahnya sendiri, beruntung suaminya segera datang dan membawanya keluar.

Sudah lima pembunuhan terjadi, hampir enam dan sampai sekarang polisi masih berusaha menemukan pelakunya. Kasus terakhir memberi polisi petunjuk karena Hisana melihat wajah sang pelaku dan membuatkan sketsanya. Pelaku diduga adalah Kokuto, seorang mantan anggota kepolisian yang dibebastugaskan setelah didiagnosis mengidap tumor otak. Pria itu memiliki catatan kerja yang bagus, selama lima tahun menjadi detektif dia berhasil mengungkap kasus-kasus sulit, sayang penyakitnya memaksanya untuk pensiun dini.

"Saya akan mengabari jika mendapatkan perkembangan tentang pencarian Rukia," kata Ichigo, matanya menatap sketsa wajah Rukia. Kalau benar Kokuto mengincarnya, ia harus menemukan gadis itu sebelum hal buruk menimpanya.

"Andai aku bisa ikut melakukan pencarian, aku pasti melakukannya," ujar Hisana.

"Bukankah tugas itu sudah dilimpahkan pada saya? Atau anda tidak percaya jika saya bisa menemukan adik anda?"

Hisana menggeleng. "Saya percaya anda akan menemukannya."

Ya, Ichigo akan menemukannya. Ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menemukan gadis itu.

...

Suara itu datang lagi. Menggema di kepalanya lebih keras dari suara-suara yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Dan penuh dengan kebencian. Pria itu berbicara tentang membunuh orang-orang, tentang cara membuat orang lain menderita.

Rukia mengerti penderitaan, bahkan akhir-akhir ini minuman beralkohol atau obat-obatan tidak mampu meringankan penderitaannya. Ia sudah berminggu-minggu tidak mengonsumsi alkohol dan obat-obatan, dan ternyata tidak ada bedanya baginya baik ia mabuk atau tidak. Yah, kecuali tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Musim panas sudah berlalu dari Karakura, menyisakan dinginnya awal musim gugur. Malam hari terasa begitu dingin, sampai Rukia tak mampu merasakan jemari tangan dan kakinya. Mungkin ia harus mencari tempat lain yang lebih hangat daripada lorong untuk tidur. Tetapi itu berarti ia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang, dan itu akan membuatnya mudah ditemukan.

Rasa takut mencengkeram Rukia. Takut pada pria yang tak ia kenal, tak pernah ia temui, namun selalu berada di dalam kepalanya. Pria itu tak pernah menyebut namanya, tapi ia tahu pria itu bermaksud membunuhnya seperti membunuh para wanita sebelumnya. Pria itu mengira Rukia penyihir, berpikir dengan membunuhnya dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan, menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, suara-suara penuh penderitaan itu kembali membanjiri kepalanya. Ia merasakan kepedihan itu, rintihan karena siksaan, dan akhirnya ia merasa seperti mengalaminya sendiri. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, membentur dinding bata yang keras, lalu merosot di alas tidur sementara buatannya di belakang bak sampah.

Saat ia mulai tak sadar, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia dengar. "Rukia..."

Rukia mendesah dan menggeser tubuhnya di alas tidur, menarik lututnya ke dada dan meringkuk seperti bola. Ia ingin menghalau suara itu. Begitu banyak yang ia dengar, begitu banyak pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

"Rukia, keluarlah..."

Pria itu begitu keras kepala, berkeinginan keras untuk menemukannya.

"Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu."

Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri. Di mana pria itu? Apakah pria itu ada di dekatnya?

Rukia membuka matanya. Dari cahaya redup lampu jalan ia dapat melihat bak sampah bercat oranye kusam dan berkarat, di dekat bak sampah besar itu ada sebuah tong berisi api, mungkin gelandangan lain yang juga hidup di lorong itu yang menyalakannya untuk mengusir udara dingin. Udara dingin sedikit memperbaiki bau sampah yang tercium, hanya bau apak jamur yang memasuki indera penciumannya. Bau ramen tercium saat sebuah motor layanan pesan antar melewati lorong untuk memotong jalan. Perut Rukia bergolak, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari jika seharian ini belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri? Ia membuat perutnya sendiri kelaparan karena begitu takut keluar dari persembunyian. Telah berubah menjadi apa dirinya kini? Seorang pengecut yang begitu ketakutan pada suara-suara di dalam kepalanya? Ia benar-benar sudah gila. Lebih tepatnya suara-suara itu membuatnya gila.

"Rukia, di mana kau sayang? Keluarlah... biarkan _nee-san _mejagamu."

Air mata menyengat matanya. Itu suara kakaknya. Kakaknya berhasil bertahan, tapi bukan dengan bersembunyi. Kakaknya dengan berani menghadapi pria itu, melawan saat pria itu mencoba membunuhnya. Dan bagaimana dengannya? Apakah ia pernah mencoba untuk melawan? Selama ini ia hanya lari, terus berlari, hingga membuat dirinya menjadi seperti ini. Seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang bak sampah dan kelaparan.

Ia harus keluar dari lorong ini, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, tempat yang aman untuk tidur. Ia harus merebut kembali hidupnya.

"Kau kuat, aku tahu kau akan bertahan."

Suara itu datang lagi, suara asing, bukan milik si pembunuh, suara yang tak ia kenal. Siapa pria itu? Kenapa dia begitu ingin menyelamatkanku?

...

Ichigo telah menyisir seluruh gang-gang sempit di Karakura, mencari di daerah-daerah berbahaya itu, bertanya pada informannya tentang keberadaan Rukia, namun sampai seminggu berlalu hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada tanda sedikit pun tentang keberadaan Rukia. Gadis itu begitu pintar menyembunyikan diri.

_Ke mana aku harus mencarimu, Rukia? Ayolah, perlihatkan dirimu. Berhenti bersembunyi. Biarkan aku menemukan dan menyelamatkanmu._

Bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri saat membayangkan Rukia tinggal di tempat kumuh itu. Dan jika yang dikatakan Hisana benar, gadis itu memang tinggal di sana, tidur di belakang sebuah bak sampah dan menganggap itu rumahnya. Itu benar-benar bukan kehidupan yang bisa Ichigo bayangkan untuk seorang gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

"Aku harus menemukannya secepat mungkin."

...

Rukia menyeret langkahnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tertatih ke arah jalan raya. Lampu jalan seakan memanggilnya untuk bergegas, tetapi sebelum mencapai jalan raya, bayangan gelap muncul di hadapannya. Rukia kembali bersembunyi di dekat bak sampah. Meringkuk dalam gelap agar tak ditemukan. Pria itu mendekat.

Rasa sakit berdenyut di kepala Rukia saat dalam diam pria itu bicara padanya. _Penyihir, aku akan menemukanmu. Lalu aku akan membakarmu, membuatmu merasakan api mengoyak kulitmu. Ah tidak, aku akan mengikatkan tali di lehermu, melihatmu mati tergantung pasti lebih menyenangkan._

Rukia menelan ludah. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ketakutan membanjirinya.

Pria itu menemukannya. Berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyum menakutkan.

"Tolong aku!" Rukia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, berdoa agar gelandangan yang biasanya berkumpul di dekat sana mendengarnya dan tergerak untuk menolongnya.

"Sst," bisik si pria. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Pembohong!" teriak Rukia lagi, suaranya serak karena sudah lama tak digunakan. "Pembohong!"

Pria itu mundur satu langkah. "Aku akan membuatnya mudah, sayang. Singkat, hingga kau tak akan merasakan sakit."

Tetapi Rukia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu keras-keras, ia membaca pikirannya, pikiran gila pria itu.

_Sekarang aku mendapatkanmu, aku akan membunuhmu. Menindihmu dengan batu-batu besar hingga kau mati dengan perlahan-lahan, kau akan merasakan penderitaan. Dan setelahnya aku akan mencari kakakmu, lalu sepupumu tersayang. Setelahnya kekuatan kalian akan jadi milikku. Aku akan sembuh._

"Pembunuh!" teriak Rukia. "Kau seorang pembunuh!"

"Sst..." kata pria itu lagi. "Tak perlu berteriak, tak akan ada yang mau menolongmu."

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tak ada seorang pun yang muncul untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kemarilah, sayang... Dan aku akan memberimu kematian yang mudah."

"Pembohong! Kau akan menyiksaku, membuatku mengalami hal yang sama seperti wanita-wanita itu. Aku mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan."

Pria itu menangkap lengan Rukia, mencengkeramnya erat. "Itukah kemampuanmu? Membaca pikiran? Kemampuan yang berbeda dari penyihir-penyihir itu."

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku bukan penyihir!" teriaknya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau salah. Kau adalah salah satu wanita terkutuk, keturunan Unohana, si penyihir."

"Aku ti—" tenggorokan Rukia tercekat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Ayolah, buat ini mudah untuk kita berdua."

Pria itu menariknya. Membuat tubuhnya terseok-seok di lorong yang sempit dan dingin.

Rukia tak ingin tertangkap, ia tak mau mati sebelum bisa bertemu kakaknya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, meraih pinggiran tong berisi api, menariknya dan melemparnya ke arah pria itu. Api melompat ke arah pria itu mengenai bagian depan pakaiannya.

Cengkeraman pria itu mengendur. Rukia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri. Ia berlari keluar dari lorong, langkah-langkah kalutnya membuatnya tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah tong berisi kaleng dan botol minuman bekas. Ia jatuh terjerembab, tapi segera bangkit dan kembali berlari. Ia berlari melewati belokan, tepat saat sepasang lampu mobil memasuki jalur itu. Rukia tak sempat menghindar, ia tercengang sama seperti pria yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil itu. Detik berikutnya tubuh Rukia menghantam kap mobil, melayang di udara lalu terhempas di atas aspal.

...

**bersambung...**

...

Hai... hai... hai... Chapter 1 up! Tolong jangan protes tentang jumlah katanya yang sedikit, karena dalam fic ini kemungkinan jumlah kata per-chapternya tidak akan lebih dari 3000 kata. Alasannya... karena saya memang ingin begitu. Hehe...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
